Seven Days for You
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: The past will creep back to them, barge through their door and tear down the normalcy of their life, even if it's unsolicited and unwanted. Choices that Kid and Law had once turned away will surface again, all inviting and tantalising. There's only a choice between the normalcy they'd lost and the temptation of a new life. Continued off a 7 days challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Well hello again. I decided to find death for myself and start two challenge together. First was my K Project: Mikoto x Totsuka Challenge, then now this. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this seven days challenge! And of course, you may submit prompts to me if you like! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece nor any characters.

Prompt: Happiness or Pain

* * *

Law bolted up, his chest heaving hard and his vision blurred. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead and they rolled to his neck and down his back. That had thoroughly woke Law up. Tilting his head and bringing his arm up, Law wiped off the sweat that formed.

His eyes were wet. The droplets that trickled down his cheeks weren't sweat; he absolutely detested the idea of that.

Pushing the covers aside with more than enough strength, Law pressed the back of his palm to his eyes and wiped away everything. _This is retarded. This is unnecessary. Yet, he can't stop it._ He clenched his jaw tightly and tried his best to listen for any sound outside his room. The moment Law opened his door; he darted straight to the bathroom.

* * *

Kid slammed his hand down on his phone, his thumb busy finding the right place to slide across to shut the damn alarm. He had been awake long before the alarm rang. Fuck, he probably had less than an hour of sleep. Kid continued lying down on his bed, his forearm draped across his eyes as an exhausted sigh slipped past his lips for the umpteenth time.

As he removed his arm from his eyes, Kid figured that he should get up already. After all, the purpose of the alarm was to wake up earlier than Law. At the thought of that male, Kid could feel frustration that subsided during the course of the sleepless, build up within him all over again.

As yet another sigh passed his lips; Kid slammed the side of his fists against the wall. His arm throbbed at the impact but the pain was deep in his chest, suffocating his heart. Kid ran his hand through his hair, messing up the already messy hair and got out of his bed, heading towards the bathroom to wash up.

When Kid came face to face with the bathroom door and his hands just a touch away from the handle, Kid caught a sound. His heart ached at every sound he recognized and yearned to stop them. The sound of Law's haggard breathing, the almost inaudible sound of Law sucking in a breath, the sound of Law venting out on the wall, the sound of a scream suppressed.

It was minutes later after Kid retracted his hand then the door opened. It was probably Kid's imagination but he doubted so. The dark circles under Law's eyes were horrible. Law looked like he hadn't slept in centuries. After a brief contact of their eyes, Kid stepped aside as Law moved passed him without a word.

_Why is he awake... _Law retrieved his mug from the rack on the counter; he wrecked his mind thinking if Kid had known what happened in the bathroom. He hoped not, of course. He wanted to erase everything that happened in the bathroom from his mind. It was a moment of weakness.

Pressing buttons on espresso machine, Law's mind wandered back to the instant he walked past Kid. Kid's musk, Kid's warmth, Kid's company, Kid's this and Kid's that. He didn't used to be like this. Forcefully, Law trained his attention onto the beeping machine.

Law held onto the mug; he couldn't help but notice Kid's mug by the counter, empty of his morning beverage. If this was any other day, he would have put the mug under the machine after his, filled the mug with the perfect quantity of ingredients, just how Kid likes them. But this wasn't the 'any other day'. As much as he didn't want to admit, he wanted this day to be like any other.

Law's heart clenched at his thought, he knew that he had to stop. He took in a deep breath, organized his thoughts and left the mug untouched, unfilled and still on the counter.

The first thing that Kid noticed when he got out was his mug. It was a habit. The absence of the steaming mug of coffee, the absence of Law's presence on the couch with a grin, waiting for Kid to join. Everything is wrong. Part of him wanted to just grab the mug, make his own coffee and sit on the couch alone, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It would just be destroying their moments together. Kid was thick at times, but he knew better than to do that.

* * *

Law's hand furiously danced across his keyboard, typing down whatever he deemed important that the lecturer was talking about. Even though he didn't really sieve out the information, his mind was a blank and typing was just a way of busying himself. Having a blank mind was better than thinking about things that couldn't change.

At least he wouldn't to run into Kid like he would in their apartment.

Again, Law refocused his attention to the lecture. He shouldn't think about Kid, it would only make him feel more miserable about himself then he already is. However, the problem was, he shouldn't think, but he couldn't stop his mind from thinking.

* * *

Packing up his stuffs at the end of the lecture, Kid headed down the lecture hall and to his locker. Today's lesson was wasted. It was just spent picturing Law in his mind. He acted like a fucking girl who got dumped. The scowl on his face deepened again at the thought of the bastard that kept occupying his mind.

Mindlessly, Kid retrieved his items from his locker, closed his locker and leant against it. It wasn't until a small part of him rang out then he remembered; there's no point in waiting today. Pushing himself off his locker, Kid glanced at Law's locker briefly before walking away.

With his bag lazily slung across his shoulders, Kid walked down the hallway, he had no idea where he should go and slack before the next lesson. Fateful moment or not, Kid caught sight of Law walking his direction. _The locker's direction. _Kid corrected himself and shifted his gaze elsewhere.

A slight gush of wind passed both their shoulders as they brushed past each other, neither of them stopped to greet nor bothered to meet each other's eyes. It was just total silence and ignorance on both parts.

That instant of closeness was gone in the mere fraction of a second.

Law glanced at his locker, if this was once again - any other day, Kid would be there, leaning against the locker, waiting for him so that they could both go walk around the all too familiar campus. But Kid wasn't waiting today. He knows that. And it hurts.

**_If _**_only this was any other day._

* * *

Author's Note: Well well, it's finished. How was it? I hope you guys liked it and please stay tune for more! All the favourites, follows or reviews are greatly appreciated! Have a nice day ahead! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello. Honestly, I loved the way this turned out. It's not totally perfect or the exact same as the one in my mind, but it was better than what I expected. I hope that you will enjoy this because I certainly did enjoy my time writing and dying at my feels.

Disclaimer: do not own One Piece nor any characters.

Prompt: I would kill to be your clothes; cling to your body and hang from your bones.

* * *

Kid pulled up his muffler, his neck warmly covered by the thick material as he looked up grey clouded sky outside the campus. Tiny droplets of rain fell down from the sky, forming little puddles on the asphalt road. If they hadn't argued, they would walk under the same umbrella; the depressing weather would not have been depressing at all.

However, right now, all that faced Kid outside the campus was the bleak atmosphere.

Adjusting his muffler for the last time, Kid walked out of the campus as he opened the umbrella in his hands. Law would have been beside him usually. Stopping himself before his thoughts went about everywhere again, Kid stepped into the rain.

As time goes, Law had created an irreplaceable spot in his heart. One that he can never cover up, hide from, push away or ignore. One that he dearly wished to be occupied by Law and the one that he wished didn't exist right now. If not for that place in him, he wouldn't behave like this. The fucking weather wouldn't even have an impact on him.

Instead, Kid could feel his own spirit being flood by the gloom the sky rained down on him.

Kid's mind was too occupied to even sense the presence coming from his side until it was too late. Kid was roughly grabbed into the path between two buildings. His umbrella fell to the ground and splashed the puddle by the road. Shoving and shaking his attackers off, Kid found himself surrounded by a group of five.

He didn't recognize them but since when will he recognize the faces of unimportant enemies. Kid's eyes narrowed and studied each and every one of his attackers. Some of their hands were wearing knuckledusters, some holding onto knives. If only he hadn't let his guard down.

Thoughts of Law threatened to fill his mind once more but he shoved it aside, it's too late to regret anyway. Taking in a deep breath, Kid lunged at the nearest attacker with a knife.

Fuck being safe, fuck precautions, fuck everything that's bothering him, he didn't want to care and in this fight, it was obvious that he didn't.

There were obvious signs that taking on a group of armed people without weapons weren't exactly a smart idea but Kid hadn't give a shit. As many blows as he landed on the opponents, he received equal pain. Pain that can never rival the one suffocating him inside right now.

After who knows how long had passed, Kid's opponent suddenly fled. Kid didn't catch the things they shouted before fleeing, he didn't even remember how they looked like or what exactly just happened. Swallowing down the blood in his mouth, Kid shuffled out the alley. He probably looked like shit.

Right as he reached the entrance of the alley and looked, stood there was the last person he wanted to meet at that point of time. Kid looked like shit.

Law's eyes met Kid's and beneath all the tough acts and everything, Law saw something that he wished he hadn't. In Kid's eyes was an abyss of regret, despair, longing and many other emotions he Law wished he hadn't seen. In a mere second, Kid seemed to have covered up that bottomless pit of emotions and all that was on Kid's face was a frown.

Turning away from Kid, Law continued walking his journey to their apartment. It pained Law to even call that apartment theirs. It felt like hell to not be able to bring Kid back, treat his wounds and sit on the couch with a blanket like they normally would have.

Even though Law no longer can see Kid who was behind him, the image of Kid had imprinted itself into his mind.

Clinging to Kid was his uniform soaked in his own blood and sweat, and the depressing rain. Kid's lips torn and bleeding at the left corner. Kid's left cheek bruised and skin peeling off. Kid's jacket hanging from his right shoulder. Kid's right fist clenched onto his muffler, drenched in the rain, dark red spots dotted everywhere. Law remembered everything; he wished he hadn't.

He wanted to be Kid's clothes right now, to wrap around Kid's body, to block the wound from spilling more blood, to give even the slightest comfort or support. He would kill to do things that the uniform could do right now, things that he couldn't do when he usually could.

A sudden surge of freezing wind swept past Law, his cold body was numbed by the cold for a second before the stinging pain of the cold hit him. No one, not even Law knew how much he wished for the cold to numb his heart too.

Long ago, he had crafted a perfect defence around his heart, encasing it in nothingness and blocking it from everything. That was numbing. However, now he had to deal with all this emotions all because Kid had unscrewed that case.

If only he could go home, take out a kit and screw the casing back into place, lock his heart away from everything but he knew better. If he did so right now, he would be encasing all the pain along with it. He so fucking wished that Kid hadn't earned himself the chance to get in.

Unheard words left Law's lips as he peered at the sky subtly. Unheard wishes for everything to be back to normal. Law doubted that the bleak, grey sky will do anything to help his situation. He knew that the only one that can help himself was himself but he had no idea how and had no urge to try.

There's so much to gain if he tried and solve, but at the same time, he knew that there's so much to lose if he failed. And that very thought of failure forbid him from trying.

Shoving his numbs hands into his pocket, Law once again picked up his pace to go back home. His journey was filled with nothing at all except everything about Kid.

As for that, it didn't really do a good job at numbing his pain.

* * *

Author's Note: There. Done and everything. I hope that you liked it and enjoyed it! I tried to keep everything in character but... I don't know. Nevertheless, thank you for giving this story a chance. Do leave a review, click favourite or follow or anything if you like ~ Have a nice day and once again, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hello! I tried to make things realistic and in character, I swear I tried. Uhm, I hope you will enjoy today's chapter! As much as I was dying while writing this, I still enjoyed the process. I hope you'll have a nice time! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece nor any of the characters.

Prompt: I would kill to be the cold; tracing your body and shaking your bones.

* * *

Ignoring the rain that pelted against his skin as he continued to walk under the open sky, Law was pretty sure he attracted a lot of attention. Attention that he couldn't give a shit about. To him, even the most crowded walkway seemed empty.

He's walking like a shadow, right past everyone and no one will care or notice. That's exactly what he wanted. With his legs bringing him to the familiar junction that will lead him home, Law stood there, waiting for the green man to light up.

And when it did, Law didn't move a single spot.

He can't go home. Law knew that if he did, Kid would probably lock himself in his room and his wounds wouldn't be treated or dressed. He can't go home now. Turning away from the junction, Law walked down an unfamiliar path.

With his hands deep in his pocket, there was countless times where his elbow knocked into someone or something. Regardless of what he brushed against, he could barely feel anything, it was that cold.

Instead of the rain, snow would probably fall soon.

With his shoulders slumped, Law continued making his way to god-knows-where. _Had Kid reached home? Nah, he probably hadn't._ Despite the rain, Law took his phone out and stared at the bight numbers signalling the time. Law wondered if time had always passed this slowly.

As he walked and walked among the crowd of people, along the neon-lit buildings and unlit parks, he had unknowingly stopped in front of a coffeehouse. Raising his head, Law narrowed his eyes at shop name due to the rain. Of all places, his legs had to bring him here.

Even though the still sane part of him told him not to enter, Law still pushed opened the entrance door. A chorus of welcome greeted him as he caught the attention of a familiar barista. Moving to the counter, Law could tell that there are a lot of questions to be asked but none was spoken of.

"Heater's spoilt." The barista said, serving Law his orders and no other words were exchanged between them. Holding onto two mugs of beverages, Law moved up to the second floor of the coffeehouse. The floor was empty of people and Law was thankful for that. Law brought the two mugs to his usual seat, right beside the window.

The usually warm seat was now cold and damp from the rain that splattered in through the window. Even though the heater was spoilt, at least he didn't have to be under the cold rain. Propped up on his elbow, Law leaned onto his palm, his eyes watching the rain the fell continuously from the sky.

How long will this rain last, how long before it stops, how long before _everything's_ okay again..?

Questions that Law had no answers to kept on flashing across his mind. He didn't know how long had passed as what was left of the steaming mugs were still untouched and cold beverages. The drizzle that the sky had begun with was now a blanket of downpour.

A cracking thunder snapped Law from his empty daydream.

Removing himself from his palm, he felt jolting pain from his joints as he moved. He had no idea how long he had been in the same position. Law's drenched apparel was long dried but soon to be wet again. Law cast a look at the cold drinks and he laughed, but there was no hint of humour in his voice. What a wonderful situation he's in.

Law pushed back the chair and slung his bag over his shoulders again and headed to the stairs. The mugs still there, untouched since the beginning and cold. Out the door he went, droplets of rain showered down onto him almost painfully.

Kid was probably home and done with his wounds. Moving along the busy street again, Law made his way back to the apartment. With a steadily slow pace, Law once again reached the junction that will lead him home.

Pictures of themselves walking together suddenly rushed to Law. For that moment, Law thought that he would collapse. His chest hurts. His heart hurts. Every breath he took, he felt a burning in his lungs that he can never soothe, every beat his heart made, he felt a red hot blade at his throat.

That was what he felt.

However, like every other ordinary person, Law walked and walked. Those torturous feelings never made it past his façade. He still looked as normal as ever even though he didn't feel that same way.

A familiar white door stood in front of Law as he put the key into the lock and louder than ever, the door creaked open. Not one look was cast at the direction of the couch, the couch where Kid on right now.

Seeing Law looked like that had his heart making frantic beats. Kid wondered where Law had gone. He assumed that Law would reach home first but his assumption was wrong.

For the hours that he sat there, he couldn't help but notice the dry and unused umbrella by the door. The one that Law would use. Kid couldn't help but feel the urge to grab it and rush to wherever Law was. Of course he fought the urge and he won. He wished he hadn't but he did.

Thoughts of whether Law was injured invaded Kid's mind more than enough times than he was happy to admit but he couldn't fight them. Law had come back.

He had come back uninjured but drenched by the rain in this freezing weather. As subtly as possible, Kid watched Law's back as he walked to the laundry basket.

Kid watched as Law peeled away the uniform that clung onto every inch of his body. Kid watched as raindrops from his hair rolled down his back and disappearing into the hem of his trousers. Kid watched as every little drop of rain still covering Law's torso.

Kid would kill to be the rain; the cold. Kid would kill to trace Law's body like that cold could. Kid would kill to be wrapping around Law's body like the cold was doing. Kid would kill to be cold that's making Law shiver. Kid would kill to be the cold; to do everything that it's doing right now, things that he couldn't. He can't.

For a long time, Kid hadn't felt the urge to rampage, because Law was here. Now Law was somewhere else. Somewhere he couldn't reach, somewhere he couldn't go. He wanted to destroy everything in his way but there was nothing destructible. Never had the feeling of not being able to rid of something hurt this much; hurt a thousand, million times more than his wounds.

Law would have chided him for getting into a fight; Law would have probe at his wound; Law would have dressed his wound; Law would be here checking on them, be here checking on him. But Law was elsewhere.

Law was right there, a few feet away. Right where he couldn't reach, right where the cold; the cold that they would cuddle against, could reach. And that didn't feel at all pleasant.

* * *

Author's Note: Doneeee. I hope that you have liked it! It means a lot whenever I receive reviews, favourites or follows for things that I've written. You had no idea how happy I was when I read the review I had received. I was giggling as I read. Every single of you mean something to me, and that's precious. Have a nice day, I hope you had enjoyed today's fic!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Ah, I'm quite late for this. But it is out anyway. I died a lot of times while writing this but yeah. I hope that you will like it. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece nor any of the characters.

Prompt: If it doesn't hurt, then why are you crying?

* * *

Sighing at the white and plain ceiling, Kid blinked away the sleepiness. He felt so damned, he's tired but he couldn't sleep. How many days had it been since he was stuck like this. Another sigh slipped past him as he sat up against the headboard of the bed. His arm stretched out to the desk beside him and took hold of his phone.

3.36 am.

The phone flashed painfully into Kid's eyes. Out of nowhere with no warning, thoughts of Law once again occupied his mind. Regardless whether he's busy or not, Law would always somehow managed to occupy his mind.

_Had Law slept? Can he sleep? Is he sleeping?_

Similar but different concerns about Law had been flooding him most of the day, and now, the night. Kid guessed that Law probably hasn't slept, can't sleep and won't be sleeping anytime soon. Those dark circles gave it away pretty easily.

Law had insomnia for the longest time, sleeping lesser probably wouldn't make much of a difference to Law. However, it could also mean that Law who was already sleep deprived normally, would probably be feeling like hell right now.

Groaning, Kid tossed his phone onto his bed and kicked his covers off. He opened the door of his room to face the also empty living room. The silence that filled the place signaled to Kid that the rain had stopped. The rain had stopped, but did their cold war? No.

"Yes. Now."

Soft murmurs came from the direction of Law's room caught Kid's attention and he spun around, thinking that Law came out. However, it was just him thinking. That was indeed Law's voice, but Law wasn't out. Shaking his head off Law, Kid headed to the bathroom.

Kid turned off the tap and looked at himself in the mirror. The wounds on his face were healing pretty well even without treating them or whatsoever. Seeing that wounds acted as a trigger to remind him about times where Law took care of his injuries.

As he splashed the cold tap water onto his face, Kid heard the distinct sound of dangling keys. Slamming the bathroom door open, all Kid got was a glimpse of Law heading out the apartment.

His legs darted out and within a few steps, Kid was a feet away from the door, his hands just away from the knob, his mouth just a second away from screaming at Law to stop and asked where he was going. It was all just a little bit away but Kid stopped. He turned to look at the clock hanging above and to the right of the television.

3.45 am.

Why did Law go out at this kind of timing? Didn't he know about the people targeting him? They would have gone for Law too. Was Law meeting a friend? Was Law finding someone else for comfort that he couldn't give? Was Law trying to avoid him?

It wasn't his business anymore.

That particular realisation struck him like a bullet from a shotgun, a bullet powerful enough to kill him but it was a bullet lodge in his chest, a bullet that he can't dig out. Swallowing down the lump that formed in his throat, Kid shuffled to the window. _He's not sad, he's not hurt, there's no reason to be._ With his forehead against the cold glass, it felt soothing. Soothing but cold.

The clear sky was empty of stars even without clouds. Not that he would have given a shit about the stars, but it seemed as if his world had come to a stop while the actual world kept on revolving without a care. He wished that he could go on without a care too. He dearly wished for that to happen.

His eyes followed the streetlights and Kid saw a car parked at the entrance of the apartment building. Turning his head, Kid realised that almost an hour had passed with him doing nothing except standing there and thinking about so many things. Things related to him, things related to Law, things related to them. Things he didn't want to think of.

As seconds passed, there was another thing for Kid to think about. Out of the passenger seat, Law was there. Kid didn't even have to rub his eyes to make sure that it was Law. He knew by heart and instinct that it was Law coming out of that car.

A sudden surge of anger bubbled up within him and it was all he could do to stop himself from venting at the glass panes. Had his anger made time speed up? Because in a few moment, Law was already unlocking the front door. Kid took a step forward as the door creaked open. Law was in his sight and then Law was gone.

Kid's clenched fist was shaking at his side and his mouth opened to say something but nothing came out and he once again didn't do anything. Yeah, Kid remembered again, he doesn't care, he won't care, and he won't feel a thing.

Right, it wasn't his business to care anymore.

* * *

After a sleepless night, Kid made his way out of his room. He had once again woken up early to avoid Law. He had once again did something he considered a weak move. He once again gave in to his moment of cowardice.

"Yes, later in the afternoon."

And there went Law, out the door again. That was all that Kid heard and it was enough to tell him more than enough things. If he was doing a little too much to avoid Law, Law was doing so much more. As Kid made his way to the bathroom to wash up, he clenched his jaw and bit back anything related to emotions, if he doesn't think about it, it won't hurt.

Law had all the rights in the world to go to someone else, Law had all the rights in the world to do anything he wanted to do; Law had the rights to remove him from his life. Law had the rights.

As the hours ticked by, Kid could feel his insides doing turns after turns. Kid refused to acknowledge why and thus he won't. Throughout his day at the campus, he had not once run into Law. Part of him was thankful for that but the other part screamed at him to run after Law and piece everything back together. It's not too late. _Yet_.

Instead of doing so, Kid simply just ignored the world around him and sat through lectures after lectures, learning nothing except the tortures happening inside him. As the last lecture of the day came to an end, Kid just slung his bag over his shoulders and out the door he went, like every other lesson.

Kid can now go back to the apartment and continue the fight he was having with himself. Without even bothering to put things back into his locker, Kid exited the campus. The sky wasn't raining gloom on him but what in his sight was worse then what the rain could have gave him.

A glimpse of Law entering the same car from the night was enough to drive Kid to his breaking point. But Kid wouldn't break that easily, yeah, he won't. If he ignores it, then it won't hurt. It was as simple as that. Knowing that Law won't be home, Kid walked down the road, back to the apartment.

Even Kid didn't know how he managed to control himself until he was home. The loud slam of the door reverberated throughout the empty apartment. In Kid's mind, the emptiness seemed to be mocking at him for being incapable of solving this shit.

Kid moved to the bathroom, he needed to calm himself now. Ignoring didn't seem to be working well now, a cold shower would help. Yeah, a cold shower.

With great strength, Kid slammed the bathroom door shut and walked right underneath the shower head with his uniform still on. The cold water that drizzled down onto him felt great. It was helping until Kid saw himself in the mirror.

"Fuck."

A dozen of shotguns fired at him in the chest. Each and every single bullet lodged perfectly into his heart. His fist smashed against the mirror and shards of glass was impaled into his fist.

On the floor, red blood joined the water and down the drainage hole. However, it wasn't only blood and water that went down. A scream was stuck at Kid's throat as he opened and closed his mouth. No words came out.

Ignoring the pain can no longer make it stop hurting, because, fuck, if it really didn't hurt, then why was he crying.

* * *

Author's Note: Damn. I hope that this is okay for you? Do leave a review, favourite or follow if you liked it! They are so really appreciated! Thank you so much for giving this fic a chance! Have a nice day!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Goddammit, it's so late already. It's kinda difficult wrapping things up little by little but it turned out quite well I guess. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! Have fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters.

Prompt: Done and gone.

* * *

Looking over the number over and over again, Law tossed his phone on his desk and leaned back against his chair. The creaking of the back of the chair was loud against the quiet night in Law's room. The blank white ceiling served as a canvas for Law to plan out everything in his mind, visualising how the plan would go, what might possibly go wrong and many other paths that he could take. No matter what Law visualised in his mind, it all boiled down to the image of Kid. That very thought of Kid had triggered Law to make his decision.

Law snatched the phone that he carelessly tossed onto the desk and pressed the 'dial' button. For at least thirty minutes before this, Law's finger hovered over that button, debating over the choice of calling or not calling. Now, he had called, it was too late to chicken out. As the phone was picked up on the other side of the line, Law began the plan he formulated in his brain. Everything will start now and hopefully everything will end when he's done. _Hopefully_.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Don't act dumb, we're meeting."

"Why?"

All the false friendliness in the opposite line was dropped and even between the both parties who have yet seen each other, there was an unpleasant tension set. Law's eyes narrowed at the clear sky out his window. Everything will go well; everything will go according to plan. Law's voice wasn't loud or unruly. It was a simple statement that held much danger and a hint of hatred.

"You'll know. I want to meet now."

"Right now?"

"Yes. Now."

With that, Law hung up the phone and threw it onto his bed. He took in a deep breath and stood up from his chair, going straight to his wardrobe for a change of clothing. In the silence, Law could hear the distinct sound of a door snapping shut. He had immediately concluded that Kid had woken up and was outside_. He had to be fast._ Once Law was done with his clothes, he took his phone and prepared himself to go out the apartment without alarming Kid.

With a pocket knife tucked nicely in the inner pocket of his coat, Law slotted in the key and opened the door. What he did not expect for Kid reacting to his keys. As he slammed the door shut behind him, Law rushed to the elevator and for just one time, he looked back to see if Kid had followed. He was glad that Kid hadn't.

Under the starless sky, Law walked to the destination that he had just messaged the opposite party. His hands prepared to reach for the knife if anything was wrong. A night time walk would normally have given him a sense of serenity despite being in the lawless district but all he felt right now was waves after waves of despondency. It hadn't taken him too long to reach the pavilon in a park. There was hardly any light there except for the single streetlight to the left of the shelter. There was hardly anyone out here too. No one will know if he was murdered here neither will anyone know he had killed someone.

Under the shelter, there were already three people gathered. Law took note of the black sedan parked just at the side of the park and walked to the pavilon. Meeting the gaze of the man seated on the bench, Law began a reciting out the script he had prepared mentally since the beginning of the day. His whole body tensed and ready for a fight if he had simply heard anyone breathed wrong.

With everything going according to his formulated plan with only slight twist and turns, Law made out of the whole meeting alive and well. It wasn't difficult to act and lie, much less put up a façade like he had been doing for so long. Even as Law took up the request of being sent back, he had kept his guard up. Everything had proceeded smoothly, there's no reason to ruin everything now.

"Eustass Kid... Isn't he your lover?"

Law turned at the man beside him and returned the smirk on his face with his cold glare. _What rights did Law have now to call Kid his lover? What rights does he have?_ Opening the door of the car, Law got out and closed the door with enough strength to show his displeasure.

When Law got into the elevator, an exhausted sigh that he kept in since just now, escaped. He was glad that everything went well. All that was left to deal with was Kid. Law knew that Kid wasn't asleep. Not when he had saw him go out at such timing. Law had no idea whether it was anger or worry that's keeping Kid up but for him, but for himself; he was pretty sure it was his own helplessness, regardless of whether he wanted to admit or not.

Once again as Law stood in front of the door, he braced himself to get past Kid and head for his room. Doing exactly as what he planned in mind, Law swiftly unlocked the door, slam it shut and got into his room. With his back pressed against his door, Law covered his mouth with the back of his palm as he slide down to the floor. A single tear fall from his eyes as he squeezed them shut. He had enough with the avoidance. Seeing Kid attempting to do something was killing him. Bringing his legs up, Law bent forward and rested his forehead on his arm.

_How much longer will this continue?_

* * *

It was long before his usual wakening, but Law was already up. He had been up all night. Popping a few pills into his mouth, Law headed out for a drink to get rid of the headache. He couldn't afford to be weak, especially not today. After washing up, Law was all prepared to head out the door when his phone rang. At the number he stared at last night, there was a second of hesitant before answering the call.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about our meeting."

"Yeah, later in the afternoon."

That's all he had said before hanging up. There's no need to have any talk except the one in the afternoon. Then it'll all be okay, _yeah, it will._ Stopping by a convenience store, Law bought a can coffee before heading to the campus. As long as there's no Kid, there won't be any interference. As long as he's careful, everything will soon come to an end.

The time flew by when Law was in those lectures. He made it a point to not think about anything else except for what the lecturer was saying. In between the breaks, Law continued to stay in the lecture hall until it was time for the next. He won't meet Kid as long as he keeps this up. Every single time a thought of Kid threatened to take over his mind, Law had managed to convince himself that it will be over soon. That had kept him going until now.

Right at the parking lot of the campus, the same black sedan awaited him. Out in the public where so many can see, Law climbed into the passenger seat. No one knew that that _might _be the last time they'll ever see Law. Not even Kid who had seen him.

* * *

Author's Note: Well well, how did you find it? It was kind of different from how it was in my mind but at the same time, kind of similar. I have no idea what I am saying. Anyway, I hope that you liked it! Leave review on how you find it or something! I thank you for giving this fic a chance! Have a nice day, and again, thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I know that I'm late and everything, I'm sorry. This chapter, well, was kind of tough to write but it was really nice at the same time. I have to say that this came out a lot better than how I thought I would write. I sincerely hope that you would enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters.

Prompt: Pain.

* * *

Being in a car filled with murderous intent in the air wasn't exactly part of what Law considered fun. In fact, as much as he didn't wished to admit, the car ride was pretty horrifying. However, this will lead to an end. Law only did things that he had confidence in, and right now, he had confidence in his plan that this will turn out fine. If anything went wrong during this car ride, things should be fairly easy to handle, there was only him the driver and a guy at the back in the car. It wouldn't even be challenge to take on two guys. He had a weapon and he won't hesitate to use it.

The smooth plan took an abrupt turn when the familiar surroundings was replaced by buildings and signs that Law didn't recognize. Every fibre in Law's body screamed for him to escape and his mind decided on doing so too. Just as Law turned to the man beside him, he caught a glimpse of a black metallic object from the mirror.

Pressed against Law's side in the instant that he turned, was a gun held by the man from behind him. It was a good thing that Law hadn't reached for his knife yet. He would survive through this ride and then escape. There's no point in giving up his weapon when he had a second chance. Staying completely still, Law turned his head to the front again. He switched his attention from outside the window, to the driver and to the gun pressed against him.

Every corner the car made, Law had made sure to remember as much as he possibly could. At least he would know where to go when he got out of this situation. Things got a lot harder when the car turned into the uneven path between acres of junkyard. Almost everything looked the same with grey, brown, black rubbish and occasionally other more distinct garbage.

The car stopped and Law's plan of a fleeting chance to escape came and gone, the driver pulled out a knife with a three inches wide blade against his neck. Even as the cold air from the air condition from the car blew at him, beads of sweat still formed at the top of his head. The man with the gun moved out of the vehicle then pulled Law out, and then followed by the driver. With his life on the line, Law was pushed into a seemingly abandoned warehouse.

The paint peeling off on the outside of the warehouse and the stench of the garbage that hit his nose seemed to tell him something he already knew. If he died here, no one can find him. His murderers will find ways to cover this whole incident up, he know about the ways they can do it, he knew it all by witnessing; he knew it all in his heart.

Screeching, the metal door of the warehouse opened and Law was shoved inside. When Law was harshly pulled by the man with the gun to the centre of the place, under a naked bulb, Law pushed the man's arm away from him. A push will always lead to a shove in this situation. The butt of the gun collided against his face, using this chance; Law grabbed the man's arm and twisted. Before any bone could be broken, someone tore them apart and landed a blow onto Law's injured side of the face.

"Trafalgar Law. Or should I say, Young Maste –"

"Cut the crap."

Voices echoed in the spacious warehouse before the man seated at the back of the warehouse laughed. Law's head was hurting like a bitch but he still struggled to maintain focus on the situation. He took in all the information that was available to him at this current stage. He can always work something out.

He's captured, yes. He's injured, outnumbered by a few, in an unknown place. There will be other entrances in a warehouse.

"You can't escape. You know that."

"Who said that I'm trying to escape?"

Another chorus of laugh echoed in the place as Law stood up straight. He's blurry vision was getting better; he could see things clearer now. Moving towards the head of the party, Law kept his voice from wavering and with all the confidence he had, he voiced out what was on his mind for the longest period of time.

"Lay off Eustass Kid."

"I thought you wanted to work out a plan to get rid of him? That's what we agreed on yesterday, wasn't it?"

"I thought this whole setting was because you know that the agreement's off. I didn't know you're this dense."

Despite the situation, Law smirked at the man before him. Not even the glass bottle that was thrown and shattered right next to his feet had Law flinching. The man stood up, taking a few steps towards Law before stopping again. The rage on his face was replaced by what Law knew as the 'Angry but I Should Still Try and Appear Badass' look. Law smirked even wider.

"You think you can work with the police and set an on ambush me? Too bad that I outsmarted you!"

With the signature action of evil people, the man snapped his finger and from the darkness of the warehouse came many pairs of footsteps. Stepping into the scarce light which Law stood in, there were at least twenty people surrounding him. Each and every one of them held onto a blunt weapon. They were obviously prepared to beat the shit out of someone. Even though none of them held knives, Law wondered if that was a good thing.

Probably now is a good chance, and the only chance, to strike.

Law charged forward towards the man hidden by the crowd. The boss of this whole thing. With the knife he brought along, Law lunged at the first person whom obstructed him from his goal. Any restrain that Law had from killing anyone was gone for good. It didn't matter if it was a slash, a cut or a stab, Law did any of them as long as he had the chance for it. He's strong and that's that.

Nonetheless, Law wasn't a superhuman; neither did he have any super powers. The way he was outnumbered by dozens had him struck and beaten down onto the floor. In the chaos of the attack, Law found an ephemeral chance to press that button on the bug he wore from the start of the day.

* * *

Debris flew into the warehouse as flashlights shone onto the bloody scene. People were shouting, cursing, screaming, ordering and everything that Law couldn't make of. His whole body was burning from the inside out and every breath he took in from his mouth sent an indescribable pain to his lungs. Sputtering out blood, Law laid down on the concrete floor.

His vision was a blur of red and black and nothing else. He knew that someone was talking to him, tending to him but every time he tried to make a noise, all that came out was blood and a gurgle. More people came towards him but Law could no longer comprehend anything that happened. The blur of red was taken over by darkness while the burning his whole body was in changed into an intolerable series of pain after pain. His body was convulsing in his opinion but in actual fact, he was still; so, so, so still that he was very similar to a corpse.

As his eyes shut, Law took the energy to bring out an image of Kid in his mind. A smiling, happy, cheerful Kid. He didn't want his likely penultimate thought to be of anything or anyone else except Kid.

* * *

"Hello? Is this Eustass Kid?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"I'm calling from the hospital. Mr. Trafalgar Law is in the operating room now and there was an instruction to inform you."

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

* * *

Author's Note: How did you guys find it? Please leave a review on how you find it, I'm dying to know what you guy think about this chapter. This chapter is really different from what I attempted before and ahh, I'm really curious. But anyway, thank you for giving this a chance! Have a nice day ahead! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: AND I AM FINALLY DONE. I'm so sorry to make you wait for a longer time but the last chapter of this challenge is finally done. I sincerely hope that you'll enjoy this piece of work that I have. Have fun reading! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of the characters.

Prompt: You're the only one that matters.

* * *

Kid grabbed his coat off the arm of the couch and slammed the door shut behind his back. He didn't give a shit to the things that he had knocked over in his rush. Nothing mattered now; nothing will matter if Law wasn't around. Jabbing at the button in the elevator, Kid couldn't help but be frustrated by how slow the elevator moved, how slow the door took to open and how everyone didn't seemed to be in a rush except for him. Arm stretched out, Kid hailed for a cab to stop.

"Orious Hospital."

Being seated in a cab was worse than rushing out of the house, pressing for the elevator and hailing a cab. All Kid could do was to sit there and watch everything pass by from the car window. He had told the driver to hurry the cab at least half a dozen times and he could tell the driver was getting really annoyed. But Kid had no care for whether the driver was mad or not. His whole being was already in a chaos the moment he heard the call from the hospital.

_What in the world had happened to Law?_ Kid couldn't understand why or how Law got himself into the operating theater of the hospital. His mind wondered about this and that, but none of that actually made sense to anyone, not even himself. Shoving the money into the driver's extended arm, Kid rushed out of the vehicle and as fast as his legs could carry him, Kid dashed into the hospital. Once he knew the directions to the operating room, Kid immediately rushed there. Rushed there only to wait for Law.

In his rush, Kid didn't even notice the glances that the police in the lobby gave him. Hell, he didn't even notice the looks from people when he frantically dashed into the hospital. In the hallway outside the operating room, Kid paced from one end to the other. A few months or just weeks back, Kid had commented about the stupidity of such pacing. They wouldn't do shit to help the ones being operated on, so why waste the energy? Even Kid doesn't know but he did so anyway. His body wouldn't allow him to sit still and do nothing.

Taking out his phone from the pocket of his coat, Kid stared at the time and shoved his phone back into his pocket. Up and down the hall, Kid walked one time after another. Occasionally, he went to sit down at the benches for a minute before getting up again to pace back and forth. It was until two men approached him then he stopped and looked. His hair was a mess and his shirt was disheveled but thankfully covered up by his coat.

"Are you Eustass Kid?"

"Yeah."

"We're the police from Cheva State Police Department."

While Kid stood there in the hallway listening to the police and answering questions, part of his mind was still focused on Law, who was still on the operation table. Finally as the police finished their business, Kid voiced out the only question that he had. The question that had bothered him since the phone call, the question that urged at him when the police came forward, the question that was stuck agonisingly in his mind.

"What happened?"

Kid's mind did the job of killing him mentally as he listened to the explanation the police had given him. When the police had gone away and all that was left was Kid's existence in the hallway, Kid found himself stumbling backwards until his back hit the wall. After his brain had grabbed at the truth, Kid was reduced into a voiceless and motionless statue. He can't scream; he can't hit things, he can't let it out, it wasn't because he didn't want to; he can't.

Law had thrown himself into the danger of underworld shit, Law was prepared to throw his life away in exchange for his own, Law was in that fucking situation because of him. Law had done all this for Kid. _What had Kid done?_

He balled up his fist tightly, the knuckles turned white and his nails dug into his palm, forming crescent dents on his palm. Opening his mouth, a scream fought to escape. Instead, Kid forcefully clenched his jaw shut and raised his arm at the wall. When his fist came colliding against the wall, all that was heard was a soft, dull thud and nothing else. _How the fuck did things turn out like this?_

For two hours, Kid stood there waiting for the doors to open and when it finally did, Kid was a mess of emotions inside. The first and only thing that Kid asked was about Law's state of health. As the doctor spoke, all Kid had caught was 'punctured lungs', broken bones', 'superficial wounds' and '_he'll wake up soon'_. The rest that the doctor spoke of was a rambling mess that Kid hadn't bothered himself with.

Going to Law's assigned ward after signing some paperwork, Kid sat on the chair by the bed, staring at Law. Bandages, split lips, cuts, more bandages, torn skin, bruises and even more bandages. Looking at Law who was asleep on the hospital bed was actually somewhat a relief. At least Law will be getting some sleep until the anaesthesia wore off. Propped up on his elbow, Kid did nothing but stare at Law. He had no idea how long it had been since he got a good chance to look at Law. A few days, to other people, yeah, but to him; it felt like he had been through centuries.

Kid sat there watching and thinking of Law. If they hadn't argued, Law wouldn't be lying down here like that. However, no matter how much Kid were to regret, he can't undo the things that happened. All he could do right now was to do something for Law. At that exact moment, Kid wanted to make them pay. He would get the people who had messed with Law, the people who had messed with him and hang them up his wall and crucify them. He will make them pay.

He searched his mind for the number that he had memorised a long time ago for times like these. Connections that he swore would cut would be all flooding back if he called but that didn't matter. Without any hesitation, Kid called and pressed the phone against his ear. A grin tugged at his lips as he thought about the goal in mind. He no longer gave a shit about the aim to remove himself from his past. The Kid in the past was him and will forever be part of him.

The phone connected. There's no turning back and Kid didn't feel the need to turn back at all.

* * *

Never had light bulbs seemed so bright before. Law pried his eyes open and waited until his sense all came back to him. Only when Law realised that he didn't have much time to wait, due to catching the sight of Kid making a phone call that might possibly change their life. With whatever strength Law had in him, he stretched his arm out to pull on the coat that Kid wore. Anything that Kid was going to say into the phone was forgotten in that very instant he felt the tug. Kid's arm dropped to his side and spun around, facing Law who wore a deadly serious look.

"Trafalgar, yo -"

"End the call."

Law's voice came out barely louder than a whisper and he burst into a fit of coughs. Kid immediately went for the button that called in the nurses and doctor but before he could press it, Law was grabbing onto his arm. There wasn't even enough strength to stop him but Kid still stopped.

"Eustass-ya... End... the call."

In between coughs, Law still managed to speak. Never had the feeling of Kid's name rolling of his tongue felt so pleasant. It had been way too long since he had called out to his name. The same goes for Kid; upon hearing his name so specially spoken by Law, Kid could feel himself float and flew away but he would much rather stay. Pressing the 'End Call' button with his thumb, Kid slipped the phone into his pocket. If it would make Law happy to end the call, then he will.

Just for this once, Kid ignored his character, his pride; his restrains and bent down, nuzzling into Law's neck, breathing in Law's scent and enjoying the feeling of simply being in contact with Law. A grin broke onto Law's face as his chest ached with the overflowing emotions that bubbled within him. The ache that was so very different than the ones he felt during their cold war. The ache that he wouldn't really mind facing. Who knew that a simple touch could ignite such feelings?

Removing himself from Law, Kid looked at Law's grin and he could feel the anger slowly slipping away and the bullets that were lodged in his chest disappear. Before completely standing up straight, Kid planted a chaste kiss on Law's lips.

"Can I call for the doctor now?"

Law chuckled at Kid before breaking into coughs again. It looked like he wouldn't be having any vigorous activities these days. When the doctor and nurses came and did some check on Law, Kid felt the phone in his pocket vibrating. The numbers that flashed across the screen was the one he just dialled for moments ago but it didn't really matter, at least not right now. Rejecting the call, Kid went back to Law's side after the doctor left.

"Trafalgar."

"Eustass-ya."

The both of them looked at each other before Kid chuckled and Law smiled at the coincidence. As they looked back at each other and spoke, the two voices seemed to merge into one powerful sentence.

"I miss you, don't leave again."

* * *

Author's Note: Okay read on if you want to find out more HAHAHA, okay sorry. First of all, thank you for sticking with me through this fic and leaving me with wonderful memories, I know that I had made them sad and killed your heart in some of the chapters but there, the happy ending. I nearly died while writing it. I hope that you had enjoyed it.

Okay, since there are still many things left in my mind for this fic, I am planning to continue it, but I'm not exactly sure about it. Leave a review if you feel like suggesting/ranting/advising/requesting anything. I sincerely thank you all for giving this chance! Thank you! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Okay, first of all, I'm sorry for not updating. I think you guys are pretty sick of me apologising for being late but heheh. Anyway, I said that I would continue where I left off for the challenge and here it is! I hope that you would like this fic! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Kid or Law. TT_TT

* * *

For a long while, time had never passed this quickly. Visitation hours were over before the both of them knew and it was time for Kid to leave. Watching the back of Kid passed the door, Law's head fall tiredly onto the pillow; all of his energy escaped in that very instant. The slight smile on his lips died away. One didn't even need an expert to tell that Law was troubled. The both of them had talked. They talked about so many things - confessions, wants, school, and food, simply everything. Everything except the phone call.

It was good to have Kid back, to have everything patched, to be back together. Law wouldn't lie and say that he didn't fear the changes that the phone call would make, because he was scared. He didn't want things to change, at least not towards that direction. Looking up at the ceiling, all the 'what if's' popped into his mind and he sighed. He was exhausted but sleep wouldn't come to him easily, it never would. Law had willed the thoughts away but it would invade his mind again the next second.

_Eustass-ya. _Law shifted on the bed, trying to find a comfortable position that wouldn't make his injuries hurt more than it already did. He never even felt an ounce of regret. If the situation called for something like this again, he would do it all over in a heartbeat. With his head facing the windows to his right, Law stared at the small portion of the sky that wasn't blocked by all the high rise buildings. With the two other patients asleep in the ward, Law was the only one awake, staring at the sky while waiting for the slumber that he hoped would arrive to him.

Unfortunately, Law wasn't the only one in this predicament. Back in the apartment, Kid lay on the couch, his eyes looking through the glass and at the dark sky that prevailed outside. Every now and then Kid would glance at his phone before looking back into the nothingness. His phone hadn't rang since he left the hospital. He wasn't even sure if that was what he wanted. Frustrated, Kid shoved all the thoughts out of his head and swung his legs off the couch to stand. His whole world spun for a moment before everything settled down. Without casting his phone another look, Kid stormed off into a room – Law's room.

The sound of door slamming shut resounded through the empty place and Kid found himself in the middle of Law's room. Window shut tight and lights offed, the scene looked rather depressing to Kid. Despite that, Kid found felt a strange ease within him just by being here. Kid moved to the window and unlocked it, the cooling night breeze swept across his cheeks as he leant on his elbow. Lost in his own world, Kid hadn't notice the wind gradually growing stronger until the papers fluttered about. The frown on Kid's face deepened as he went about picking the papers up after he closed the window.

Faced with the empty room, Kid decided that he should at least try to sleep. He sat down on the edge of Law's bed, thought for a second then laid down. Shifting around to make himself comfortable, he laid the side of his face against the soft cotton of the pillow and his eyes wandering about the room before staring at the unoccupied chair in front of the desk. A sigh passed his lips and Kid muzzled into the pillow. How he wished he can press the stop button in his mind to stop all the thoughts for a sleep. Taking a deep breath in to clear his head, Kid recognised Law's scent in the room.

* * *

Accompanied by the soft breathing from the other patients and his own, Law could feel himself winning the battle between his fatigue and insomnia. Yes, he usually would gladly embrace the idea of sleeping for more than a couple of scarce hours. But today, his gut feelings told him to do otherwise. He utterly hated how his body and brain worked; when he's able to sleep, he felt that he shouldn't; when he can't sleep, sleeping was all he needed. It didn't take him too long to figure that staring at the empty sky wasn't going to do him any good, at least not for now. At the same time, he knew that he couldn't possibly do anything else; thus, he made a move to get his phone, texting for Kid to bring some books over tomorrow.

A soft knock against the door caught Law's attention and a nurse opened the door and gave Law a gentle smile. The wrinkles and dark circle around her eyes told Law a lot about her working hours. Law nodded back at the nurse and she came in, making minimal noises so as to not wake the other patients up. As she reached the side of the bed, Law sat up while she hushed out a quiet whisper.

"There's cop waiting for you outside at the waiting area, in front of the reception."

"Right now?" Out of the corner of his eyes, Law eyes the wall clock; it was 2 in the middle of the night. Questions bombarded him in his mind but he kept them shut in his mind. The slight hint of scepticism in Law's answer made the nurse frowned a little and replied to Law with a sympathetic smile.

"Yes. If you'd like, I can send him away for you. It's way past visiting hours too."

"It's okay. Thanks for the trouble. I'll be out in a bit."

As quietly as she entered the ward, the nurse left. Moving silently, Law slipped himself out of the bed. His tries at keeping quiet was failing when the bed creaked rather loudly in the nearly silent room. Muttering a curse under his breath, Law slipped into the slippers by his bedside and left the ward. Neither of the patients noticed his movements despite the slippers smacking against the floor when he limped away. The police who were supposed to be there during the night shift was long gone. No one really why Law would have thought that sending the protection team away would be a good idea but he still did so anyway.

* * *

Quite contrary to popular beliefs, the corridors of a hospital during the night were neither dark nor quiet. Metal carts clanked when pushed too hard and the wheels screeched every so often. Staffs on night shifts moved from wards to wards, the corridor was hardly even considered creepy. Walking was much more tiring than Law had remembered but he still continued on, putting part of his weight onto the IV-drip stand that he rolled along beside him.

Seated at the second row of chairs was a man was a man wearing a brown jacket, probably in his early thirties, seemingly waiting for Law's arrival. There was no one else in the area that looked anything like a police. Just when Law was a few steps away, the man stood up, turned to Law and bowed slightly, extending his arm.

"Takahari Ryuzou. Nice to meet you."

Law too, extended his arm but kept quiet. There was absolutely no need to introduce himself further, he was sure that the man knew much more than just his name. After showing Law his credentials and making his motive known, he asked, "Do you mind if we move to somewhere more private? It's quite a delicate topic."

Already a step ahead, he extended his arm in a direction, showing Law where to go. With his best effort, Law tried to make it look like he was less vulnerable and weak – even though it doesn't seemed to be working. While moving to whatever destination, the man brought up several topics to warm up their conversation. Short replies, apathetic tone, cold eyes. Law wondered if any of these made the man realise that he was not keen in being brought around in this manner and had no mood for small talk. Followed all the way to the back of the hospital, Law leant against the back door to the garden that was only lit up by the lampposts. His eyes moved the man, scrutinising his every bit of actions.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing much, just some answers."

The man's tone dropped lower than it was at the waiting area. Law's eyes narrowed at the man; things were getting out of hand and this wasn't what he expected. At least not _all of it._ He thought hard but nothing about the man's face brought up any familiar images. Law was pretty sure that he hadn't seen this man before. Since that was the case, what did the man want from him? No matter what doubts Law had in his mind, there will only be a way to find out.

"What do you want?"

Even as Law spoke the same words he had just now, the meaning behind it was different. He could tell that the man knew what he was asking, that had been his motive all this time. The small smile on the man's face curled into a grin – one that screamed as a warning sign for people to run.

"Your retribution… or perhaps, maybe, your death?"

Law nearly laughed. What retribution? This was a hit man, Law figured out that much. It didn't take long for him to piece the situation together. This man, claimed to be a police, got Law to meet him, brought him to a quiet area of the hospital and then do what he's supposed to do. It's not even a difficult puzzle in the first place but Law had walked right into it. He admit, at least this man wasn't an idiot; he knew that this particular corridor would be empty in the dead of the night since no one with the right mind would visit the garden at 2 in the morning.

"You won't be getting your job done."

"Oh, are you sure?"

"Positive."

Law's lips formed a smirk; he had to play his game – he had to buy time. As they were speaking, Law's mind worked through options and choices, thoughts jumping from one to the next, finding the most possible way to get out alive, or at least not more injured than he already was. The bulk at the side of his jeans, it might be a gun, or a knife. Unarmed, physically unfit compared to the man, the garden just behind. Law was at a pretty disadvantageous side of this game. If he screamed, the man will kill him before help came and then exit through the door. That would be too late.

"Do you like coffee?"

"What?"

"Coffee. A brewed beverage commonly made from coffee beans? Heard of it?"

"What are you trying?"

The man advanced a step towards Law, his body tensed and looking ready to strike at any given moment. His agitation overflowed out of him and every pore on his body screamed for a kill and Law's blood. Thousands of outcomes ran through Law's mind, thousands of possibilities for things to go wrong. Maybe his brain was damaged during the raid.

"Espresso, latte, cappuccino, macchiato, mocha, Americano, Vienna coffee. So many choices, which do you like? I personally prefer espresso."

"What are you planning? Is your brain even intact?"

_Fuck, most likely not. _

"I know of a 24/7 coffeehouse nearby, want a drink?"

A smirk ghosted across Law's face and moved into action. It was good to bet on his luck from time to time, even with plans in his mind. The man before him took a heavy step forward as his brows furrowed in anger, the blade swoosh from the pocket to an inch away from Law's face. A step to the right, Law held his arm up and stopped the man's movements. Pain shot up his spine and throughout his chest when Law bent at his knee, swinging his leg out and hooking the man's feet from beneath.

In that matter of seconds, sound and pain was all Law could register. The IV stand slammed against the door with a loud _clank _and the blade went right through the glass panel, sending pieces of glass to the ground. With the weight of the man falling onto him, Law's back collided into the door. Pain blossomed from his back, his shoulders and his chest but he was alive. _Alive. Breathing. Still pretty safe. Thank goodness. _Had things went worse than what he'd planned, he wondered if he would make it to this second while breathing.

"Who's there? What happened?"

A panic stricken voice came from the corner of the corridor and both of the males heard the sound of footsteps running in their direction. The muscles in the man's arm tightened in Law's hold and with a burst of strength, Law was shoved away and the man ran out the door behind. A second after the escape, a nurse ran into the aftermath of the chaos. After a moment of shock, the nurse yelled into the other corridor before running towards Law. Every breath Law took felt like someone had just slid a stiletto between his ribs and he was breathing hard. He had underestimated the _joy _of having an injury like this.

* * *

Author's Note: There, there. It's done for this chapter. I'll try, _try _to update as soon as possible! Thank you for sticking with this fic throughout this whole time. You have my most sincere thanks. Really. Anyway, I hope that you had enjoyed this! Thank you for your time reading! Have a nice day / night ahead!


End file.
